Our Perfect Disease
by HeyDiddle
Summary: When you're stuck in a constant loop day in, day out, comfort goes a LONG way from the person you'd rather not expect it from. {Rated T for later on}
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters blah blah Evangelion isn't mine etc you get the jist of it uvu;; 

I'm not entirely sure if I'll make this some giant massive thing O R just leave it as some mini story thing but I guess I'll go with whatever you guys say so Enjoy I suppose, apologies if I've mucked anything up uvu~

It's late. Then again, it's always light when she decides to discard a portion of her pride and creep down the halls towards the newly taken room. It was curious, not even able to think back to when it had all began and spiralled in whatever direction it decided to take_, _leaving them in whatever situation you could refer to this as. Though, it wasn't all bad. They were alone, all of them, was it _really _so bad seeking some form of companionship from another when they were more than willing?

The floorboards creek slightly beneath the sudden influx of weight, though the fact she's lighter than most makes it much easier to sneak from one place to another without waking the whole house up as she moves. Silently, she slides the familiar door open and subconsciously inhales, met with the familiar smell of fresh LCL and _her._ Though it doesn't _really_ matter, knowing it would no doubt end like the rest of their other late rendezvous once the lights had dimmed in every room around them.

Ignoring the comments that were no doubt aching to slip forth, she allowed her body to sink against the decently sized bed, shuffling ever so slightly backwards before an obnoxious coo slipped into the air around them.

"Was wondering if you would be joining me tonight, Princess~" and as if on cue, there it was; That _stupid _voice that seemed to offer such comfort, even when her words filled the copper haired female with enough irritation to wrap her hands around the slender neck and strip the life from her cocky little mouth, though something told her Misato wouldn't exactly approve.

_"Shutup." _She muttered lowly, her brows curling into a frown as though it would do anything in the dark. A gentle hum of amusement was released from the others chest, feeling the weight of her body shifting as arms snaked tentatively around her torso. A flinch was evident, shuffling as far away as she could, _though what it would do in such a small space was next to nothing _"Aaaaaasuka~?" she spoke softly in an almost cat-like manner, those bright crystal hues mirroring her own as she felt them gazing at her through the still night air.

"I said shut _up _four eyes!" she snapped louder, moving her body slightly in an attempt to convince the binding coils to retract and simply leave her in peace, _why _the other never understood a concept as simple as _quiet _was beyond her, typicalof the childish girl.

"Shh_hhh_, you'll wake everyone!" still refusing to relinquish her hold on her companion,_ if she could even call her that_, Mari shuffled closer, resting her cheek against the others arm. It had become almost routine now, an unspoken agreement only ever carried out in the late hours of the evening when it was _more _than certain they were the only two awake in the whole damn city. The redheaded pilot would lie there, listening, waiting, _knowing_ she would no doubt be graced with the Idols presence, sooner rather than later of course.

Some nights it was easy, wanting the simple pleasure of another body to lie beside, to remind her she too had some part of her humanity left, but majority was spent with a hushed banter between the two that often lasted long into the night. On occasion, they would have a semi decent conversation that left a lasting impression, those rare moments finding both at peace with one another. Mari however had _always _been fond of inappropriately timed gestures, appreciating whatever affection she could scrape even if it happened to be from the most obnoxiously infuriating person on the planet. Of course, it would never be vocalized, but time had played its part, forever leaving her with a lingering fondness for the girl.

"Like I care! It's only _idiot _Shinji and he has that _thing _playing anyway." A smile tugged at the corner of Mari's lips, shifting her head so as to peer over and glance at her companions face, "And how would you know _that _unless you were going into his room too~? Don't tell me you're cheating on me now!" and with that, the girl let out a low growl, ripping herself from the girls grasp and storming back to her bedroom, _why did she bother._

Unfortunately for the both of them, Mari had become _somewhat_ aware of how the other worked. Asuka would go back to bed, pretending to _hate _everything with a pulse and a heartbeat to boot, waiting silently for her pet to follow suit and carry on her irritating streak. Giving a slight roll of her eyes, Mari wasted no time fumbling for her glasses, casting a brief glance out the rather small window with a content sigh. It was a clear night for once, appreciating the slight glow the moon offered as she slipped out of her sheets and trailed down the corridor to where she knew the other would have disappeared back to.

"...go away." Of course Mari never listened to any of the insults, carefully sliding back over the mattress as she resumed their previous position. Whatever it was they had going, it worked, keeping Asuka in a safe enough position she couldn't break Mari's glasses for a third time, _it was getting rather difficult to explain to Misato why she was constantly requiring replacements._ "I think you want me to stay" she whispered softly, her nose softly nuzzling into the pale skin once again.

Although she'd never admit it, lying like this was exactly what Asuka needed most.

On the odd occasion she found herself ignoring the curiously wandering hands and _occasional _advances as digits trailed a little too close to areas she probably should be avoiding, the only indication of any reaction towards it being the small intakes of air followed by her erratic heartbeat instantly giving her away. Though of course Mari of all people would have the guts to repeatedly try her luck, figuring she should at least _partially _reward the woman's relentless persistence.

Tonight seemed to be one of those nights. Asuka said nothing; perhaps she had given up trying? Though the tiny huffs of breath growing with intensity at each movement said more than necessary, telling the older of the two she _really _didn't have that much of a problem with it. Slowly, calloused fingertips drifted their way up and over the smooth skin, idly resting against her amply endowed chest before giving them a light squeeze. Asuka couldn't help but roll her eyes, reaching up to smack them rather roughly before settling back down with a soft huff

"Not subtle. Go to sleep four eyes." Her tone was harsh, though the other would no doubt read into the underlying tones that _probably _didn't exist to begin with.

"As you wish, princess~" It was with much disdain that the words met the younger girls ears, _hating _the way everything she said was never taken seriously. Yet, as usual, that was that, the two of them drifting off into a surprisingly comforting slumber, coiled around one another until the sun barely began to break the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early once the red headed girl woke from her far from peaceful slumber, a low groan slipping past her lips as she forced herself up in bed. As though force of habit, icy hues glanced towards the rough outline of another, scoffing to nobody but herself as an eye roll was given to the emptiness. Just as she expected, Mari was nowhere to be seen. Not lingering by the window, not creeping by the end of her bed, _gone _as though the previous night had never happened. There had been a few occasions where a hint or two would be dropped in the vicinity of classmates, earning a number of close calls as Asuka's hand would shoot out and dangerously miss the brunettes head by merely a hair, _one day she wouldn't be so lucky._

The life they had so carefully built was far from stable, forced to take each day as it dawned upon them. If they weren't stuck at school, they were being dragged down to NERV headquarters to perform security tests and practice runs to ensure maximum synchronisation rates, though on top of that Mari had slowly begun to coax her red headed companion into an early sparring ritual. Sure, it was probably smarter to catch up on extra hours of sleep with the lifestyle they lead, but _oh _how she silently enjoyed those bruises, an offer like that was one she simply couldn't refuse.

A silent curse slipped as the icy cold air met her bare torso, shuddering as she discarded the warm garments that so comfortably clung to every inch of her smooth skin. Though the house was completely silent she knew Mari would be awake; she was _always _awake before Asuka, a trait she often envied and wondered about from time to time as she idly slipped into her red sports bra. Were it anyone else seeing her in such an outfit they would more than definitely be knocked flat on their ass, but Mari was somehow different, dismissing that irritation and ignoring the comments that _always _managed to follow

"Well you're certainly up bright and early, princess~" Asukas thoughts were no longer her own as her gaze snapped towards the taller woman, inwardly scowling as her peaceful morning was finally disturbed "four-eyes." She muttered, a slight crimson tainting her cheeks as she quickly yanked her shorts up and over her hips, "ever heard of knocking" she hissed, fixing the reddish tresses up before a chuckle broke the air "nothing I haven't seen before, hurry up before we run out of ti~iiiiiime." Mari could care _less _for her partner's constant attempts at banter, simply spurring her on further until her heart was content.

It was a mutual agreement, noting the morning exercise had left the two of them moving in near perfect sync which was something they could both appreciate. More often than not it went down the same path, Mari would taunt, Asuka would snap, and the both of them wound up like a pair of children fighting over a piece of candy as they rolled through the dirt below until one silently pleaded mercy. Of course it would have been a smarter plan to use the gym with the padded mats they had at their disposal, but what was sparring without a few nicks and cuts?

They ventured a small ways away from the house and the sleeping male as he remained completely oblivious to the world. Though the tape deck was attached to his head as it always was, there was no way Asuka would risk being seen in some of the awkward positions they would get into and _especially _not by idiot Shinji if she had anything to say about it.

The sun had barely began to touch upon the grass as the tiny droplets of dew sparkled ever so slightly beneath their feet, allowing the both of them a brief moment of bliss before returning to the task at hand. Crystal hues locked with Ice as Mari flexed her hands, coiling them into fists as it was made known she meant business. The past few days Asuka had beaten her and beaten her _good_, so payback was in order, _or so she thought anyway. _

"Ready to get beaten again, four eyes? If I didn't know any better you were losing on purpose!" a smirk crossed Asukas features, taking on the role of instigator for the morning as her stance mirrored her partners

"Maybe I am? I'll never tell~" a reply cooed so smoothly by the brunette, loving the way her opponents lips would curl so effortlessly up into a snarl before taking off and clashing into her with a large amount of force, _so easy to taunt~_. Limb for limb, breath for breath, they were so evenly matched it was anyone's game, twisting and slamming into each other so roughly any normal person would have retreated by this point. Asuka copped a rather hard slam to the face, a hiss erupting as Mari decided to ignore the first rule they had lay down

"No _faces_!"

Once again Mari found herself worse for wear as her spine collided with the soggy ground below, a grunt slipping as she tried to wriggle free "Whoops~ you got me" the care free attitude _pissed _Asuka off to no end, placing a rough backhand against Mari's cheek to level the playing field. Sure, it stung, but it was nothing compared to the embarrassment so easily bought to the surface "I like this angle, princess, really brings out your figure~" Mari gave a grin that exposed her canines, a slight twitch of her eyebrow given before her hips were roughly thrust upwards.

Asuka was never one to pay attention to such silly things, a fight was a fight, they had no innuendos, no _suggestive _positions, only raw power released in the only way she knew possible. _Until now, of course. _

"Shut _up_!" she yelped as the scenario was completely reversed, instead finding herself pinned rather skilfully into the ground below. It was hard. _Everything was hard. _Trying to keep her cool when another person, _let alone __**this **__person,_ decided it was completely okay to enter _her _bubble space, when she could feel shallow breaths against her smooth skin and their slick torsos pressed flush against one another, it was _much_ too personal for her liking.

"Do you plead... _Mercy!_?" the brunette couldn't help but husk playfully, her lips brushing against the throbbing pulse point that resided in the side of her neck

"What the _fuck _four-eyes get OFF—"it was near impossible to fight the blush over her cheeks as she wriggled beneath, a grunt slipping free as her assailant rolled her hips forwards before finally standing back up with an expression that shook her to the core, "I'd say this match is mine~" Mari winked, holding out a hand that was so carelessly slapped away as the younger of the two scrambled to her feet

"why can't you _EVER _just stick to the plan!" she huffed obnoxiously, storming back towards the house as she ignored the heat emanating from her skin "_fucking four-eyes." _She slammed the door behind her, ensuring it was loud enough to wake the dark haired boy no doubt still sleeping soundly in his bed.

Mari let out a chirp as she finally accepted her victory, not quite caring in the slightest what Asuka thought of the results. Sure, she didn't _exactly_ follow the rules, but when had she ever? Playing by the rules was for dummies and she _certainly _didn't have time to waste studying books and listening to what she could and couldn't do.

Asuka quickly slipped into the bathroom to wash off the of the dirt that had stuck to her face and change into her regular outfit for the day, grumbling as she tried to ignore the fact their attitudes towards one another wouldn't help their performance together. Alone, Asuka was a prodigy. Her skills and abilities while inside EVA were nothing below perfection, never suffering even for a brief moment when it came to learning the ins and outs of her newly devoted lifestyle. The obvious however had been completely disregarded, the fact she _now _had to rely on another to even get the recognition she _knew _she deserved was ridiculous.

If Misato would just let them _try _to pilot_, _let them at least find out _where _their sync rate was at without the long winded speeches of _companionship_ and _teamwork_ they could just _do _whatever the hell it was they had to do in order for this stupid thing to just work. _But no. _They had to somehow prove they were actually friends before being allowed anywhere near their specific unit; _this was definitely going to take some effort._

Hey ho lets go. My apologies this is like ages down the track h a h. Thankyou to the people who did review, I went to reply then just kinda brain farte didnt 8ll but I read them and I really really appreciate them If you have ANY ideas feel free to mention them (even for later on) and i'll more than likely incorporate all of them, since ideas are always welcome!

But yeah, same goes, R&R etcetc. Maybe next time the chapter won't take so long but dealing with finals does that uvu;;


End file.
